


Crash and Burn

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret relationship is discovered when a Raptor crash lands on Galactica. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

The CIC was in controlled chaos when President Roslin walked in and took her place at the Admiral’s side. She knew something was more wrong than usual when she heard a worried voice she doesn’t recognize screaming for medics on the wireless.

“What’s going on, Admiral?”

Adama turned to face the president, and rubbed a hand across his eyes wearily before responding.

“One of our Raptors had a dashboard malfunction when it hit the deck. Blew up in the pilot’s face; hurt her pretty bad. They’re still trying to get her out now.”

Roslin looked stricken.

“Her?” Her voice shook and her attempt to steady it before speaking again failed. “Bill, who is it?”

He looked at her strangely. Her eyes had gone wide and her breaths were coming in short gasps. 

“Racetrack. Laura, you’re pale, are you…” He got the answer to his question when the president gasped and faltered, grabbing onto the console to keep her balance. 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and excused herself to walk quickly out of the CIC. She took off her heels and broke into a run as soon as she’d cleared the main corridor.

The hangar deck was uncontrolled chaos, filled with smoke. Laura headed immediately to the large group near the familiar Raptor. She forcibly pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring confused looks from the crew, and gasped when she saw her beloved pilot, always in motion and in control, lying motionless on a gurney. Her hands were badly burned and her face was covered in so much soot Laura couldn’t tell what the damage was there. 

She fell to her knees on the hard deck and stroked Racetrack’s hair, leaning close to speak softly. 

“Maggie, honey, can you hear me? Please open your eyes for me.” The pilot obeyed a moment later, blinking to try to clear ash and soot. 

“Laura?”

Laura let out a relieved sob, a smile ghosting across her features. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m here. You’re gonna be alright, I promise.”

Racetrack winced. She knew she’d probably never fly again and that meant she’d never be alright. Laura seemed to read her thoughts and moved close to her face to speak in a serious whisper.

“Hey. I love you and will always love you, no matter what. I’ll be right here to help you get through this, you hear me?” 

Before Laura could move away, Margaret lifted her head and captured the president’s lips in a kiss, chaste but clearly one between two people who shared far racier kisses and often. A collective gasp rose up from the crew, seeing their Raptor pilot locking lips with the most powerful woman in the worlds. 

Laura shot her a look when she pulled away and Maggie shrugged, not the least bit guilty. 

“Hey, if I die, I want at least someone to know I was banging the hottest chick in the fleet who just happens to be the frakking president.” 

Laura rolled her eyes but giggled in relief. If her girl could still joke, she’d live and Laura would be there to help with the rest.


End file.
